Retour aux sources
by casiopee
Summary: Imaginez la rencontre entre SGA1 et une ancienne qu'ils ramènent sur Atlantis, ça laisse rêveur? Mais quand cette ancienne ironise comme elle respire et que Rodney en tombe amoureux, plus rien ne va et si Teyla et Elizabeth s'en mêle alors rien ne va plus


Retour aux sources.

Saison : HS

Spoiler : aucun

Pas à moi. sauf l'ancienne. Tout à ceux qui l'ont créé.

Genre : romance, action, mystère

Couple : Mckay? et futur Sheyla.

Rating : tout public pour l'instant, risque de se pervertir très vite si je regarde trop de choses pas catholiques….

Sur P5832A, le major Sheppard, Teyla et leurs amis, avaient découverts une grotte couverte de glyphes anciens. Mckay était surexcité, ses phrases s'entrechoquaient et il ne semblait avoir assez d'yeux pour couver du regard la pièce majestueuse où il découvrit une niche étrange, d'environ la taille d'un homme. Et si ?

Son ordinateur détectait une forte source d'énergie et il espérait trouve un E2PZ. Si seulement ils avaient de la chance. Soudain…

Major…Il faut partir.

Non Teyla. Il y a peut-être…

Wraiths……………………….

Son cri eut le mérite de ramener toute l'équipe à la réalité et tous coururent en direction de la porte. Teyla émit un cri lorsqu'un rayon d'énergie la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se trouvait à terre à environ 500 mètres de la porte et une dizaine de wraiths sortaient des fourrés. Le major voulut revenir sur ses pas mais Rodney l'empoigna et lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. L'équipe rétrécie passa la porte sous les cris du scientifique.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est la défaite des Wraiths face à une femme seule, armée d'un bâton rouge et aux yeux violine. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent et Teyla encore assommée vit comme dans un rêve les ennemis disparaître un à un brûlé par une source d'énergie très puissante.

Puis deux mains douces se saisirent d'elle, l'une d'elles glissa sur sa ceinture pour prendre son GDO et composer son code avant d'ouvrir la porte : destination atlantis. Teyla entraperçut un éclair violine, deux yeux, avant de repartir dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Moins d'une heure après le débriefing et le retour de l'équipe, toute la base fut en alerte lorsqu'ils virent le code de Teyla s'afficher et l'ouverture de la porte programmée. Elizabeth ordonna de fermer leur iris version ancien, et Mckay allait argumenter tout comme le major, lorsque…

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux ! Une femme à la chevelure obsidienne venait de passer l'iris en tenant fermement contre elle, le corps de Teyla. Le major fut en deux enjambées aux côtés de l'inconnue qui le regarda de ses yeux si étranges.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Ashne engalash te…

Mckay fit un bon. Ces mots…ils ressemblaient à de l'ancien…

Puis comme si tout avait été arrangé par ces mots, elle marcha jusqu'au poste de commande et posa sa main sur l'ordinateur de bord. Les sigles anciens défilèrent et le téléporteur s'ouvrit pour l'amener dans une partie qu'ils ignoraient exister. Il s'agit d'une infirmerie. Les deux hommes suivirent aussitôt la femme pour la voir déposer leur amie dans un cercueil de verre. Ils attendirent à ses côtés une bonne heure, fulminant, hurlant, questionnant face à une noiraude impassible. Enfin, le pseudo cercueil s'ouvrit sur Teyla rayonnante de santé.

Un sarcophage…

C'est une ancienne…J'en suis sûre.

La femme regarda Mckay et sembla le sonder. Elle sourit.

Scientifique…murmura-t-elle. L'ironie ne lui échappa pas malgré la douceur de la voix et Mckay faillit répondre lorsque Teyla lui sauta au cou.

Je suis tellement heureuse de tous vous revoir. J'ai cru mourir. Puis se tournant vers le major, inconsciemment elle l'embrassa sous un regard violine moqueur.

Merci…La gratitude qui remplit le regard de l'athosienne sembla percuter enfin la femme de marbre qui lui rendit un sourire à faire fondre deux ou trois Mars…(la planète bien sûr !)

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller la jeune femme qu'ils supposaient être une ancienne. Son sourire s'accentua et elle regarda Teyla droit dans les yeux. Son regard la fouilla jusqu'à l'âme et mit l'athosienne très mal à l'aise, mais malgré tout elle se sentait en confiance. Mckay semblait hypnotisé par la silhouette délicate de l'inconnue et le major impatient de recommencer une certaine expérience…aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'isoler avec Teyla, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien, mais cette dernière semblait l'avoir complètement oublié.

Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

Vous m'avez réveillée, appelée. Je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Vous avez brisé ma cage…

Une cage ? pourquoi vous a-t-on enfermé ?

Chacun ses secrets mademoiselle Teyla. Vous conservez les vôtres, moi les miens et tout le monde est content.

Vous n'avez pas entièrement répondu à la question.

Laquelle ?

Votre nom…

Calina et oui je suis de la race que vous nommez ancienne et cessez de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, le petit brun ou je me charge de vous passer l'envie d'observer mes fesses. Vu ?

Compris…

Mckay rougit subitement et se rappela une expérience en cours dans son laboratoire, au vu de sa démarche, elle était passablement urgente et réclamait une attention toute particulière. John sheppard aurait souri si l'information qu'il venait de recevoir ne l'avait pas secoué.

Donc, vous êtes une ancienne…

Oui

Et cela ne vous dérange pas que nous ayons euh…

Investi et envahi ma demeure ? en fait tant que mes quartiers sont libres, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je ne suis pas possessive. Mais je suppose que votre chef voudra me parler non ? pour savoir si je ne suis pas dangereuse pour votre survie…les humains font tout le temps cela.

Euh oui…Elizabeth voudra sûrement vous parler. Enfin notre chef, on peut l'appeler comme cela.

Et bien dans ce cas, ne la faisons pas entendre.

Teyla resta en arrière et se dirigea vers ses quartiers sitôt le couple disparut. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle pensa encore et encore à ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait chez elle. Ce mouvement était si soudain, si brutal et animal, elle n'aurait jamais du faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi. Elle était un leader, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter…Pas une de ces dévergondées qui ne pensaient qu'au plaisir. Que lui arrivait-il ? (J'aurai bien une idée, mais ça risque de la vexer…ps : dsl pour les fans de Teyla, suis pas très gentille avec elle.)

Tandis que Elizabeth discourait avec le major et Calina, évaluant les risques et les bénéfices de sa présence, un certain scientifique avait beaucoup de peine à se concentrer et ne cessait de penser à une certaine paire de f…

Eli : Donc vous prétendez être une ancienne…

C : Je ne le prétends pas, j'en suis une. Vous m'avez déjà vue à l'œuvre. Je ne désire rien d'autre que rejoindre mes quartiers privés. Vous ne vous apercevrez même pas que je suis là si la présence de quelqu'un de ma race, vous dérange à ce point. Elle accentua le mot race et son regard si calme, prit une teinte orage.

E : De toute façon vous êtes chez vous non ?

C : Je ne vous le fais pas dire…

E : peut-être cette cohabitation pourra être profitable à nos deux peuples.

C : Surtout à vous en fait, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ma propre subsistance, mais disons que vous pourrez compter sur moi en cas de problèmes. Cela vous va ?

E : C'est plus que je n'espérais à vrai dire…Calina était déjà partie et n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase.

E : votre avis major ?

J : elle nous a ramené Teyla, l'a soigné et demande juste ce qui lui revint de droit. Elle aurait pu exiger que nous partions et se servir de ses connaissances pour nous chasser. Je pense qu'elle est fiable, mais on ne sait jamais…peut-être n'est-elle pas ce qu'elle prétend.

E : Je vous sens perturbé…

J : Rien de bien important.

E : Vous avez eu un différent avec Teyla ?

J : Je suis si transparent que cela ?

E : Autant que moi pour tout ce qui touche à vous savez qui…

J : Je pense que je vais aller me reposer.

E : vous en avez besoin.

L'échange de sourires entre eux aurait pu passer pour un flirt, mais ce n'était qu'une constatation mutuelle des secrets qu'ils partageaient et de l'amitié qui les liait par delà les barrières hiérarchiques.

Depuis que Elizabeth Weir avait "permis" à l'ancienne de rester, tous les scientifiques de la base étaient surexcités. Ils s'extasiaient sur la santé de Teyla, Carson en particulier. Teyla ne semblait pas souffrir d'effets secondaires tel le manque comme avec un sarcophage goauld. Il envisageait avec espoir tout ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre d'elle. Et pourquoi pas, trouver des E2PZ?

De plus, il s'étonnait du comportement de son ami, depuis quelques semaines, Mckay avait beaucoup de problèmes à se concentrer et ses sarcasmes devenaient si fréquents que peu de scientifiques malgré son génie souhaitaient travailler à ses côtés. Un peu déconnecté de la réalité, il était vraiment étrange.

Il formulait beaucoup d'hypothèses à ce sujet dont toutes ou presque avaient trait à une certaine jeune femme brune. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le mess tout en sifflotant gaiement, heureux de retrouver pour un temps l'équipe d'exploration en un seul morceau.

John, Teyla, Rodney et Elizabeth déposaient déjà leurs plateaux sur la table, lorsqu'il arriva. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'équilibre instable des nombreuses victuailles de Mckay. Teyla se leva comme pour le saluer, mais son regard portait trop loin. Il se retourna.

Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Son regard se fixa aux yeux violines et les deux visages détendus exhalaient le même sentiment d'amitié.

Je suis une étrangère sur sa terre-patrie, l'invitation m'est plaisante, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner. Elle posa son plateau vide et Rodney :

Vous êtes étrangère parce que vous le voulez bien.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre du sarcasme dans sa voix et la phrase qui se voulait apaisante, fit enrager la femme. Le regard frigorifiant qu'il reçut en plein cœur, lui donna envie de s'enfuir, mais piégé par la beauté de ses yeux, il ne pût que détourner le sien.

Il est clair que lorsque je vous vois, je n'ai guère envie d'appartenir à votre race. Elle accentua les derniers mots, puis, « de plus, il me semble qu'avec vous Atlantis n'a pas besoin d'un autre animal pour piller ses réserves. Sur ce, bonne journée. » Le team resta sans voix tandis qu'elle s'en allait emportant une assiette et des couverts.

Rodney, tenta Teyla.

Taisez-vous s'il vous plait.

Il sortit à son tour, l'esprit perturbé, avec une inexplicable envie de se terrer au fond d'une profonde grotte, omettant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Atlantis de nourrir son corps. Carson sentit la peine de son ami, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, nada.

Teyla se nourrit et alla s'entraîner avec John comme à son habitude. A 16h, elle le quitta pour rejoindre Calina dans son appartement. Elle attendit devant la porte que l'ancienne lui ouvre. Lorsqu'enfin les gonds ployèrent, elle découvrit la femme en train de s'entraîner elle aussi dans une sorte de salle blanche où apparaissaient et disparaissaient des wraiths et autres monstres. Elle s'immobilisa soudain et toutes les formes disparurent.

Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. Je prends une douche. Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine. C'est la pièce à gauche.

Teyla ouvrit une des deux portes et découvrit un laboratoire, elle ferma la porte précipitamment et pénétra dans la cuisine, une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air. L'athosienne ferma les yeux et huma cette suave fragrance.

Chocolat.

Pardon ? Elle se tourna vers Calina.

J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat, c'est ce que tu sens. Un plat terrien. Très bon tu verras. Nous avons une serre très bien fournie en produits exotiques.

Vraiment ?

Oui, je te montrerai un jour. Tu veux goûter ?

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Elles se régalèrent en silence ou presque car Teyla semblait adorer le cacao, sa bouche en était recouverte ( si john passait dans le coin…) tandis que Calina préparait le thé préféré de l'athosienne. Elles avaient appris à se connaître pendant ces dernières semaines même si dès le départ les barrières entre les deux femmes étaient très minces, ce fait était dû surtout à leur immersion parmi une autre espèce. Entre « étrangères » elles se liguaient, même si pour l'ancienne, il était très dur de ne pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de plus scientifique avec qui parler. Teyla avait parfois montré de l'intérêt pour les sciences mais d'un point de vue pratique et non pas théorique. Calina ne pouvait pas échafauder de folle théorie avec elle comme auparavant avec sa sœur cadette qui lui manquait beaucoup. (Qui a dit va voir Rodney ? Privé de dessert na !)

Tu avances avec le major ?

Pardon ? elle faillit recracher son thé et son gâteau passa mal.

Oui, tu sais le gars si sexy dans son pantalon…Le violent poison de la jalousie mordit Teyla.

Ne t'

Approche pas de lui. Je sais. Tu l'aimes.

Il n'y avait aucune question. Les yeux violines étaient déterminés, elle aurait voulu que son amie soit heureuse, cela la préoccupait de voir celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur d'adoption laisse passer sa chance en amour.

Non…Oui…Peut-être.

T'as l'intention d'attaquer un jour ou d'attendre que Weir te le vole ? Amusée et joueuse, elle observait les réactions de Teyla. Les yeux embrumés par je ne sais quelle vision et les joues en feu, sa pique fusa si vite, que Calina sursauta violement.

Et toi avec Mckay ? Pourquoi l'avoir agressé comme ça ? « Et m…. »

Tu admettras que j'avais raison, tout de même.

Oui, mais une manière plus douce de le dire aurait été préférable.

Il est pas en sucre quand même. Regardant Teyla, puis :

Tu penses vraiment que j'ai été trop dure ?

Oui tu aurais du le voir. Il était mal.

Pfff de toute façon, c'est un scientifique, eux et les sentiments tu sais…si ça se trouve, c'était juste de la colère de ne pas avoir pu me répondre.

Tu es bornée toi !

Oui je sais. C'est une de mes principales qualités. Elle eut un sourire charmeur.

Bien je ferrai attention à l'avenir, si c'est si important pour toi, mais il a une manière d'exposer ses idées aussi ! Il me …hem..enfin tu m'as comprise quoi !

Le temps s'écoulait entre les deux femmes, tandis que Carson tentait de parler à Rodney. Le dit Carson tambourinait à la porte du labo.

Rodney. Ouvre, il faut qu'on parle.

Il eut un silence, puis une voix.

Allez-vous en.

Hors de question. Cessez de faire l'enfant, ces bouderies ne vous apporteront rien. Tiens Elizabeth que faites-vous ici ?

J'aimerais vous parler d'un problème.

Je vous suis. Je reviendrai Rodney. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement !

Dans le bureau de E.Weir, se trouvait le major sheppard et Zelenka.

Messieurs, nous avons un problème….

Carson se tenait au fond de la pièce lorsque Elizabeth demanda à Zelenka d'activer un enregistrement de la porte. Un chant magnifique remplit la pièce, étonnamment vivifiant, les hommes présents se sentaient mal à l'aise immobiles, ils voulaient bouger, prendre les armes, expulser l'énergie qui lentement les emplissait. Soudain les mots anciens changèrent, ils purent clairement reconnaître du Goauld, puis du grec ancien, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup, et au final, un message en français. L'étonnement saisit le major et le docteur.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Une sorte de pierre de Roselt. (sait plus comment ça s'écrit.)

C'est exact Elizabeth, cela signifie en gros, « Rendez nous la traîtresse guerrière et quittez à jamais Atlantis… » ajouta Zelenka.

D'où vient-il ? Le major paraissait vraiment troublé.

D'une lune très éloignée d'ici, au-delà de la galaxie, près d'un quasar à environ 13 mia d'années lumière. Cela vous parle ?

Pas vraiment.

Alors c'est très loin et peuplé d'anciens. Ça vous suffit ?

Amplement ! et en lui-même le major ajouta « nous qui pensions les anciens éteints ! quelles surprises nous réserve encore cette Calina ? »

Mmmm…et on fait quoi ? c'était Carson.

On la leur donne. Le major et le docteur Zelenka avaient parlé en même temps.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit une si bonne idée que cela, fit Elizabeth. Après tout, on ne sait rien d'eux.

De plus, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui ira dire à Mckay que sa princesse quitte la base si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Major, docteur, vous pouvez disposer, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard lorsque nous aurons de nouveaux éléments. Carson attendez !

Oui ? vous avez dit…

Je sais, ce n'était pas pour vous.

Ha ? et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un médecin soit très utile dans ce genre de conflit diplomatique…

Il y a un autre problème dont nous n'avons pas parlé…

Un autre ?

Oui. Que pensez vous de Rodney ces temps ?

Qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Justement. Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'ai peur que Calina n'exerce une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Vous me comprenez ?

Ce ne serait pas surprenant au vu de ce que nous avons pu observer au contact d'autres espèces, mais le genre de changement dont vous parlez est lié à un tout autre phénomène.

Vraiment ?

Il me semblait avoir été clair tout à l'heure. Il est amoureux d'elle.

L'air qu'eut alors Elizabeth le fit sourire.

Mckay ? amoureux ? Je l'ai toujours pris pour une sorte de bestiole asexuée…

Là il ne put se retenir et explosa franchement de rire.

Il l'aime et ne sait pas comment la conquérir, conséquence logique, il est irritable, maladroit, dort peu. En bref, il est invivable. Pour notre bien, il vaudrait mieux que ces deux là se retrouvent vite ensemble, vous me comprenez ?

Je ne vous savais pas si machiavélique…

Tout le monde a ses secrets…Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire…

Non non, vous pouvez disposer.

Il sortit tandis que « j'en reviens pas, il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Répétons, Carson, clin d'œil, clin d'œil Carson. » Puis elle revint sur son sourire craquant et son cerveau se mit en standby complet lorsque d'autres images vinrent se superposer à cette vision délicieuse…

Elizabeth résolut de convoquer l'ancienne pour la confronter à la réalité du message. Elle pensait faire venir Teyla avec elle. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elles étaient amies, peut-être pourrait-elle la calmer si besoin était ? Elle réfléchissait au moyen de présenter les choses à Calina lorsque la voix furieuse d'un de ses hommes lui parvint à travers le brouillard de ses réflexions.

Comment pouvez-vous oser penser la leur envoyer !...C'est inadmissible, elle a tellement de choses à nous apprendre… C'est amoral de faire ça, on ne sait pas sur qui elle va tomber…

Rodney, je comprends votre inquiétude pour votre amie, mais la sécurité d'Atlantis est primordiale. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'elle ne vous a pas personnellement appris grand chose non ?

Je …Elle a dit ça de moi ? Un éclair fugitif passa dans les yeux bleus.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Que j'étais ami avec elle ?

C'est une façon de parler Rodney. A propos de ces technologies, alors ?

Rodney savait reconnaître la gène et un changement de sujet aussi soudain, il le prit pour ce qu'il semblait être. Il en déduisit rapidement que Calina ne l'appréciait pas, mais malgré tout, il voulait la sauver. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était attaché à elle, cependant pour une raison obscure, la savoir menacée le rendait fou …

Je ne sais rien de plus à propos de la technologie ancienne ou des E2PZ, croyez bien que je le regrette, mais ce n'est pas une …

Peut-être que si vous aviez demandé, vous auriez eu des informations…

Elizabeth et Rodney se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'origine sonore et découvrirent Teyla et Calina qui se tenaient très proches l'une de l'autre, comme pour encaisser un coup, se défendre. Elles avaient dans le regard la même farouche détermination, la même rage au cœur.

Comment avez-vous pu pensé que je pourrai trahir mon peuple ? Que je sois cette traîtresse dont ils parlent ? Ce sont eux les traîtres ! Je n'ai fait que suivre ma conscience et nos lois !

La fureur dans les yeux violines fit reculer Elizabeth, mais celle-ci se reprit et fit signe aux deux femmes de rentrer. La porte se referma sur leurs secrets. Elizabeth chercha ses mots avec soin.

Vous devez comprendre que j'essaie de protéger cette cité, d'être digne de la confiance que nous ont accordée les anciens. Sourire ironique de Calina

Vous ne leur avez pas vraiment demandé la permission non ?

C'est exact, mais nous avons rendu la cité à la vie.

Et réveiller l'erreur de mon peuple.

Les Wraiths, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ils auraient été détruits, malheureusement…

Racontez moi. La voix de Rodney sembla plus hésitante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il y avait au fond de son regard une sorte de peur que seule le danger pouvait y allumer. Les femmes retinrent leur souffle…

Je peux faire mieux que cela docteur Mckay.

Ah ?

Je vais vous montrer. Faites un cercle et liez vos mains aux miennes.

Rodney serrait fermement celles de Calina. « Je n'ai absolument pas peur. Non, jamais. Moi, peur ? Quelle idée voyons… » De son coté Calina respirait rapidement, elle obligeait son cœur à battre plus vite, son esprit était concentré sur le passé et le violet de ses pupilles remplit entièrement ses yeux lorsque un léger courant électrique frappa le cercle et ils virent…

_Flash-back._

Général Alcnaïr, où sont vos troupes ?

En orbite selon vos ordres. Nous attendons les wraiths.

Nous devons les stopper avant qu'ils ne puissent ordonner une attaque massive sur les peuples humains. Pour cela, je pense que vous devez…

_Il y eut comme une secousse et la scène changea._

Ils virent la désolation et la mort envahir lentement la cité, leur cité. Les wraiths débarquaient par camion entier dans l'espace restreint et Calina se battait comme une déesse face aux démons de l'enfer. Ils eurent la démonstration de ses pouvoirs fulgurants et soudain ils voulurent lui crier de faire attention. Derrière elle, un des généraux brandissait une arme, un rayon la touche. Elle s'effondra et il sortit une fiole de sa poche. Du poison, de quoi mettre l'ancienne dans un coma éternel…

Ils réussirent à tuer les wraiths grâce à un gaz mis au point par les scientifiques de Calina, mais elle refusait qu'il soit utilisé car il détruisait toute forme de vie dans un périmètre donné. Elle avait eu une meilleure idée pour les sauver, mais personne ne voulait l'écouter. Général respectée, chef de toutes les armées, elle avait été trahie car on la considérait dangereuse pour le pouvoir en place.

Celui-ci avait préféré mettre à mort tous les wraiths et les anciens présents dans atlantis et déporter le reste de leur peuple dans une autre galaxie.

_Fin du flash-back._

Après cet échec, ils espéraient asseoir leur pouvoir et enfin ils se débarrassèrent d'elle d'une façon définitive en l'enfermant dans un cercueil de glace dans un ancien laboratoire. Deux E2PZ la maintenaient enfermée, seulement, leur poison n'agissait que sur le corps et pendant plusieurs millénaires, l'esprit intact de l'ancien réfléchit, grandit, se renforça et par là même ces pouvoirs car ils étaient liés à l'âme. En l'écartant, ils en avaient un ennemi redoutable, décidé à se venger, mais cela ils ne le savaient pas encore…et ses nouveaux amis humains l'ignoraient aussi. Ils ne retenaient de l'expérience que la mort, le sang, la trahison. Au fond de leurs âmes, elle lisait toute la compassion qu'ils ressentaient. Ces sentiments la glaçaient. Elle les refusait, sauf peut-être celle de Teyla, car elles étaient liées.

Celui qui la surprit le plus, fut le regard de ce docteur Mckay, il semblait véritablement bouleversé par les images. La violence, le sang, il connaissait pourtant. Et cette manière de la regarder comme si elle allait s'évanouir à l'instant… Une idée monta lentement en elle, pour exploser avec une violence qui la laissa un peu hébété…sentiments…ils avaient disparus d'elle depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait de la peine à les reconnaître chez les autres. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi l'homme l'évitait autant. Ce n'était pas par dégoût, mais par peur, timidité.

Son sourire fut exclusivement adressé à Rodney et sa douceur lui noua la gorge. Il se sentait redevenir un collégien boutonneux. Il avait bêtement les mains moites et les morts refusaient de franchir le mur de ses dents.

Je vous laisse en parler entre vous. Je pense que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Elle avait le pied dehors, la main sur la porte, sa voix retentit une dernière fois.

Mmm Rodney, pour vos E2PZ, il y en a deux dans mes quartiers si cela vous intéresse. D'autres sont dissimulés dans atlantis, je vous les montrerais si vous voulez ?

Oui bien sûr ! Je serai tout disposé à…Attendez…Mais elle était déjà loin et il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire béat d'éclairer son visage. Il allait passer du temps avec elle, il allait entrer dans ses quartiers et là, il y eut la panique… « Mon dieu, dans ses quartiers…chez elle…là où se trouve sa chambre… »

Chapitre 2 : Rapprochements…

Rodney travaillait dans son labo passant en boucle les événements de la matinée. Il pensait aux sentiments si intenses qui l'avaient animé quand il avait su que Calina risquait d'être envoyé dieu sait où chez des gens dont ils ignoraient tout. Bon d'accord ils se faisaient passer pour des anciens, mais ils auraient pu être des wraiths, non ? Son raisonnement lui paraissait logique, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Jamais il n'aurait réagi aussi violement pour Teyla, John, Ford ou Elizabeth ! et pourtant c'étaient jusqu'à présent les êtres qui étaient le plus proche de lui…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque son ami Carson entra l'air joyeux.

Rodney ? Je dérange ?

Non. Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très productif ces temps-ci. Le visage fermé et les yeux obscurcis, il ne semblait pas vraiment dans les meilleures dispositions pour une petite conversation « amicale ».

Tu penses encore à elle ?

Hein ? pardon ?

Tu sais, grande, cheveux noirs, yeux violets, une tendance à te rabattre le caquet en permanence, tu situes ?

Vaguement…l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rodney.

Tu ne le répéteras pas, mais pour une fois, t'as raison, c'est une assez bonne description. Carson fit mine de lui prendre la température.

Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?

Non je vérifiais juste, tu ne viens pas de dire que j'avais raison ? alors je me disais que t'avais peut-être attrapé une grippe ancienne, tu sais, genre mononucléose version yeux violet.

Carson, t'es vraiment un gamin !

Mais non…

Rodney haussa un sourcil.

Bon peut-être. Mais avoue que tu l'aimes bien.

Peut-être.

Tu l'aimes plus que bien ?

Tu m'agaces à la fin. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, faire…euh…ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu me déranges ?

Si tu veux, mais n'empêche que tu sais que j'ai raison et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter. Rodney est amoureux. Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurai pas cru et d'un individu d'une autre espèce en plus ! vraiment…Tu sais qu'Elizabeth te croyait asexué. Même Teyla a paru surprise que tu puisse avoir un cœur…Pis le major…

Rodney tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer « Ne pas étrangler mon meilleur ami…Ne pas étrangler…Ne pas. »

CARSON ! Cessez d'insulter Calina. C'est une ancienne, pas un hybride d'une espèce de ces choses qu'on rencontre habituellement sur les planètes de dégénérés qu'on visite et pis d'abord comment avez-vous osé en parler avec Elizabeth !

Rodney…Le docteur sentait ce qui allait suivre et la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ne devait surtout pas l'entendre.

Est-ce que je lui parle moi de vos…Une main sur la bouche empêcha Rodney de continuer, juste à temps manifestement puisque Elizabeth entrait et qu'elle demanda :

Tout va bien vous deux ? On vous entend hurler depuis le couloir ?

Je…euh…oui ça va bien.

Rodney eut la grâce de légèrement rougir. Après tout, il venait d'avouer presque publiquement qu'il aimait l'ancienne et il priait pour qu'elle se trouvât dans ses quartiers et qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Puis il pensa à son amitié avec Teyla et se rappela qu'elles se disaient tout. « ET MERDE ! »

Hem ! Désolée d'interrompre votre…euh…sympathique conversation, mais je dois vous parler docteur Mckay.

Ah ? de ?

Des E2PZ, cela vous dit encore quelque chose ou vous êtes trop occupés à vous disputer tous les deux comme des gamins pour vous rappeler votre travail.

Les E…flûte ! J'avais oublié « enfin pas tant que ça, je ne fait que penser à cela, mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire à ELLE »

Vous devriez aller voir Calina. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie d'attendre alors qu'elle essaie de nous aider.

Je vais y aller de ce pas.

Rodney attendez…

Quoi ?

Je crois que vous devriez vous changer et vous doucher.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis il se regarda dans l'un des miroirs du labo qui servait pour les expériences et il étouffa un juron. Ensuite, il courut en direction de ses appartements, il croisa sans la voir une Teyla joyeuse qui se rendait à son entraînement et un John stressé qui savait qu'il allait encore se faire mettre la pâtée. Pendant ce temps-là dans le labo…

Dr Beckett, que faisiez-vous avec Rodney tout à l'heure ?

Oh…rien de bien méchant…je lui faisais juste avouer ses sentiments…

En les criant à toute la base ?

J'aurais peut-être dû fermer la porte ? Il avait une expression de repentir sincère qui fit craquer Elizabeth.

Non…maintenant il ne peut plus reculer. Carson eut l'air brusquement soulagé.

Dites, que voulait dire Rodney tout à l'heure ? il me semble qu'il parlait de vous et moi.

Rien de bien intéressant. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas la lueur de peine dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

Oh…dans ce cas. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Bien. Elle recula doucement vers la porte.

Elizabeth.

Oui ?

Ça vous dirait qu'on dîne ensemble un de ces jours ? En voyant son expression paniquée, il ajouta.

Entre amis bien sûr, n'allez pas vous imaginez quoi que ce soit de…(ps : je suis suisse, pour moi, le dîner c'est le repas de midi, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)

Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas demain, disons 13h-13h30 ?

Parfait.

Au même moment, John Sheppard roula pour la troisième fois au sol en moins de trois minutes, lorsque Teyla décida d'appliquer son plan A : la chasse et capture du John sauvage…

Teyla préparait sa prochaine attaque en se remémorant ses plans de bataille avec Calina. Elles s'amusaient parfois à un jeu terrier baptisé échec, et d'un commun accord avait décidé de changer de cible. Ainsi Calina avait inventé une stratégie pour aider Teyla à attirer l'attention de John bien que celui-ci soit déjà attiré, si ce n'était pas magnétisé par l'athosienne, mais cela leur faisait une distraction. Teyla avait promis de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur un jour, mais l'ancienne se débrouillait très bien sans elle. La preuve, elle torturait sans aucun remord son scientifique préféré et le pire, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…ou si peu…

Donc, Teyla envisageait la situation sous un angle tactique très particulier :

acculer la proie dans un recoin très sombre.

Lui laisser un souvenir marquant de la rencontre

Fuir qu'il marine un peu, cela lui fera du bien

Cueillir la proie et la capturer enfin.

Déguster avec de la crème chantilly ou du chocolat selon les goûts.

Teyla boula à terre alors qu'elle imaginait John couvert de cacao, celui-ci profita de l'avantage pour plaquer son bâton contre sa gorge et par conséquent son corps contre le sien. Il murmura à son oreille :

Gagné…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'athosienne avisant une étroite place protégée des regards décida brusquement d'y acculer le major d'un souple coup de reins, elle le renversa et en trois passes, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à l'emplacement stratégique. Il dut se baisser pour éviter les coups et rentra tout seul dans sa « cage » improvisé.

A ce moment, d'un habile coup de bâton, elle le fit chuter au sol et ce fut elle qui se coucha sur lui, dominant la situation.

- Perdu…Et elle ferma sa bouche d'un baiser aussi fougueux que bref, avant que John réalise ce qui venait de se passer et lui courre après, elle avait disparu.

Au même moment, dans les quartiers de Calina trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Celle-ci sortit en pestant de sa douche vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette bleu nuit, certes c'était une très belle serviette, mais elle dévoila plus qu'elle ne cachait et même si les endroits embrassants étaient couverts, il y avait de quoi faire saliver n'importe quel homme normal, à fortiori un scientifique et pire encore s 'il était amoureux. C'est donc dans cette tenue que Rodney découvrit l'ancienne.

Il hésita entre deux choses, jouer au loup-garou de Tex Avery ou baver simplement et nettoyer après. Soumis à ce choix cornélien, il n'entendit pas la sylphide lui demander s'il entrait ou s'il comptait prendre le frais encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'il finit par passer le seuil, Calina se retourna excédée. « ah les hommes ! ».

hem...Peut-être devriez-vous vous habiller, vous risquez de tomber malade et Carson n'apprécierait pas de devoir vous soigner…

mon système immunitaire n'a jamais de défaillance, je ne risque pas de tomber malade. Elle eut un sourire charmeur.

Cependant si la vue vous dérange, je vais m'habiller…Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et se vêtit en moins de 5 minutes, en effet elle n'avait pas très envie qu'il puisse fouiller dans son intimité, tandis que Rodney se giflait intérieurement pour la troisième fois au moins…

Bien. Maintenant que je suis décente, je suppose que vous venez pour les E2PZ.

Oui. Ce serait bien.

Suivez-moi, ils sont dans mon labo. Il la suivit excité comme un jeune chiot, il allait voir un labo d'ancien fonctionnant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir la chance.

Ne touchez à rien ! Rodney ramena sa main le long de son corps et lui fit un sourire désolé.

Voilà.

Elle passa sa main sur une surface miroitante et une sorte de caisse sortit du sol, elle s'agenouilla et le scientifique en profita pour admirer sa chute de rein, tandis qu'elle sortait un E2PZ.

Dites, il vous en faut combien ?

Oh autant que vous en avez…un serait déjà pas mal.

Bon, il y en a dix ici. D'autres sont disséminés dans la base. Nous irons les chercher un de ces jours. Nous pourrons aller les voir en même temps que la serre et les plants de cacao.

Des plants de cacao ?

Oui. Et cessez de regarder mes fesses pour l'amour de …

Pardon. Il rougit et elle ne puit s'empêcher de le trouver craquant ainsi.

Nous en avons ainsi que d'autres aliments essentiels. J'adore le chocolat, pas vous ?

Si si beaucoup, je suis même chocolatomane.

Je crois qu'on est beaucoup sur la base, j'ai même converti Teyla. Calina se retourna et leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres. L'ancienne se figea, tandis que Rodney sur une impulsion décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et l'embrassa.

Rodney Mckay, puis-je savoir ce que vous vous croyez en train de faire ? elle avait haussé un sourcil et le regardait étrangement. Sa main effleurait ses lèvres comme si elle étudiait un phénomène scientifique hautement intéressant.

Je…enfin…désolé…vraiment…m'excuse. Le docteur Mckay s'enfuit oubliant même les précieux E2PZ se réfugiant dans le calme de ses quartiers.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à la question ? C'est vrai quoi, les humains ont de ces étranges coutumes parfois…

A 13h 15, Elizabeth piaffait d'impatience dans ses quartiers. Elle avait hésité longuement entre une tenue assez stricte et…un petit haut qu'elle avait acheté en solde, qui était très décolleté, mais elle fit la moue en le mettant. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus vingt ans. Au dernier moment, découragée, elle se glissa dans un ensemble passe-partout qui éviterait de la faire passer pour un bonbon géant et avait le mérite de lui permettre d'affronter Carson sans trop mourir de peur.

Elle tenta un sourire devant son miroir, cependant sa grimace sonnait faux. Elle essaya de perdre sa rigidité habituelle. Elle eut un soupir devant la traîtrise de son corps, son visage semblait recouvert d'un masque de béton qui l'empêchait d'avoir l'air d'être autre chose que la cheffe d'atlantis. Puis, dans un sursaut de courage, elle se dirigea vers le mess, en priant pour ne pas se tromper sur les intentions de Carson.

Celui-ci était déjà présent lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle le vit de dos, pour une fois débarrassé de sa blouse de médecin. Il avait choisi un endroit retiré du mess où les tables étaient éloignées les unes des autres. L'aspect cantine se faisait moins sentir ici. Cela semblait presque naturel de le retrouver là, beau et joueur. Lui n'avait pas de problème pour paraître jovial, c'était un peu son métier aussi, faire sentir à l'autre que tout irait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de baliser.

Et pourtant, intérieurement, Carson bouillonnait. Son idée avait semblé simple, géniale, directe. Il avait juste oublié à quel point les rendez-vous le terrorisaient et surtout la facilité avec laquelle il les faisait foirés. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait choisi d'inviter sa supérieure hiérarchique, bon remarque, il était normal de le faire, puisqu'il l'aimait beaucoup et aurait voulu passer au delà des barrières, devenir son ami, cesser de la voir se retrancher derrière sa froideur comme à cet instant.

Bonjour…

Lut…Elle l'observa, un instant dérouté, puis joua le jeu. Après tout, il était amusant de tutoyer quelque de cette base, de ne pas s'embarrasser de grade ou de docteur…

Passé une bonne journée ?

La routine, examen sanguin, tout un tas de choses dans ce genre. Et toi ?

Un peu la même chose...Un gargouillis se fit entendre.

Euh…désolé. Je crois que mon corps réclame de quoi fonctionner. Elizabeth sourit. Il était si …charmant.

Si on se trouvait quelque chose de mangeable ?

J'approuve…mon estomac aussi d'ailleurs. La glace brisée, ils commencèrent à parler de tout de rien. Quand vint l'heure de se séparer, ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Rodney débarque complètement hors d'haleine.

Je vous ai cherché toute la matinée. Il faut qu'on parle absolument. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Carson détacha finalement son regard d'Elizabeth, puis :

C'est à quel sujet Rodney ?

Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

C'est à peu près ça. Peux-tu me répéter plus lentement ?

Et il eut droit à une diatribe virulente sur les douleurs des hommes qui n'étaient pas écoutés, la difficulté de sa situation…Rodney commença à parler de son entrevue avec Calina.

Tu vois, je suis allé chercher les E2PZ…Nue, ou presque, si je te jure…s'est baissée, ai regardé, oh juste un peu…m'a dit de me calmer…on s'est retrouvé à ça…m'a dit : »Que croyez-vous que vous faites Rodney Mckay ? »…

Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Si…

Soudain, l'alarme de la porte les interrompit. Pressentant l'imminence d'une catastrophe, ils se hâtèrent vers la porte bousculant au passage nombre de militaires. Ils retrouvèrent en chemin Teyla et plus tard un John soucieux. Et il avait raison, mais ses soucis n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui arrivait. Ils parvinrent à la salle de contrôle juste à temps pour voir une troupe armée pénétrer dans Atlantis, passant au travers de l'iris protecteur comme dans du beurre. L'éclat métallique des yeux sembla remplir un instant tout son œil et il fit un léger signe de main à ses hommes qui se déployèrent immédiatement autour de lui, occupant la meilleure position possible en cas de réponse armée. Et Rodney qui avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment, eut la gorge serrée en entendant ses mots.

Peuple de la terre, nous vous sommons de nous rendre la traîtresse…sous peine de mort.

Rodney se creusait la cervelle pour prévenir discrètement Calina. Ancienne ou pas, il ne pouvait la laisser entre les mains de ces individus étranges. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler quand il sentit une sorte d'appel à l'intérieur de lui.

Que… « Rodney…Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. N'ayez pas peur. »

Vous disiez Rodney ?

Que font ces gens ici ?

Il me semble qu'ils ont été clairs.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Calina ?_

_**Décrivez moi ces hommes.**_

_L'un d'eux est un grand brun. Ses yeux sont gris. Il est de votre espèce._

_**Bien…regardez son uniforme. Y a-t-il un symbole dessus ? Une sorte de chouette ? ou est-ce un lion?**_

_Non, on dirait plutôt une espèce de crocodile…_

_**Je n'ai jamais vu cette division dans mes armées.**_

_Il y a peut-être eu du changement pendant votre absence…_

**_Je n'ai pas vos sous-entendus, monsieur ! Essayez de savoir son nom, cela m'aiderait. En attendant, je me cacherai dans vos quartiers._**

_Attendez…comment je fais pour vous reparler ?_

Rodney se tenait très droit aux côtés d'Elizabeth. Ses mains se tordaient nerveusement comme douées d'une vie propre. Chacun de ses nerfs trahissait son inquiétude pour l'élue de son cœur.

Commandant Weir. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ? (ps : je sais pas le grade d'Elizabeth, si jamais vous pouvez me le rappeler ce serait bien.)

Général Hyscura Andreros. Je commande les armées anciennes depuis plusieurs années.

Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire que nous avons cette femme dont vous parlez ?

La Haute Chambre me l'a dit.

Peu vous importe comment je le sais. Ce n'est pas l'important.

Pour nous oui. Cette femme n'est peut-être pas ce que vous prétendez…

Donc vous admettez qu'elle est ici.

Peut-être.

Si elle est ici, je la sentirai si elle est des nôtres. Il ferma les yeux, ses soldats se resserrent autour de lui, comme pour le protéger. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux.

Cette base ne contient que des hybrides, ou des hommes. Aucun ancien.

Rodney ferma lui aussi un instant les yeux. Triste d'avoir été trompé, il rechercha néanmoins la connexion entre lui et Calina, il se sentit comme réchauffé de l'intérieur quand il entendit à nouveau la douce voix.

_**Qu'avez-vous appris de nouveau ?**_

_C'est le général Hyscura Andreros qui commande l'expédition._

_**Il est passé général ? Qui l'eût cru !**_

_Vous le connaissez ?_

_**Ne soyez pas jaloux Rodney…il fut mon élève autrefois, rien d'autre.**_

_Mais…je._ Abandonnant, il sentit que la femme ne se dévoilerait pas. Il tu ses pensées et referma son esprit sans en avoir conscience. Il ne voulait plus lui parler, il sentait confusément qu'elle était ce qu'elle prétendant être, mais son cœur avait mal tout de même. Il ne savait rien d'elle, il ne la comprenait pas et son âme la réclamait tout de même. Elle était sa drogue, son pécher mortel.

Il aurait voulu parler à Elizabeth des capacités télépathiques de l'ancienne, il restait convaincu qu'elle en était une, malgré les dires de cet homme étrange, mais elle le prit de court en décidant de se montrer plutôt accueillante étant donné les circonstances.

Nous pourrions discuter de cela, sans hostilité. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

Vous devez quitter la base. Ce sont nos ordres.

Oui, mais qui nous dit que vous êtes des anciens venus réclamer leurs biens ? vous pouvez être comme les Genii…

Les yeux métal fondirent à nouveau dans le regard d'Andreros. Il sentit la rage l'envahir quand il entendit cette association de son être à des abjects personnages. Son honneur se révulsait, tout son corps se tendait et en boucle il entendait la voix de son mentor et unique amour « La colère ne te mène à rien si elle obscurcit ton âme, garde toi des émotions extrêmes, ton intellect doit toujours dominer cœur, corps et âme. N'oublie pas et tu survivras. » Il vainquit cette colère, mais l'amertume revint. Il revit les images qui avaient défilé dans les esprits des siens quand on avait annoncé la mort de Calina Kalistenès. Il se rappela le combat acharné, la mort glorieuse en déversant le poison meurtrier, la longue agonie…Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver. Tous ces morts…

Puis, l'homme sentit une présence fantomatique, l'ombre de son amour qui flottait autour de ce petit homme. Un scientifique à en juger son maintien et son odeur, la peur qu'il vit dans ses yeux, disparut peu à peu supplantée par une détermination et un courage sans faille. Il y vit l'amour à l'état brut et il eut peur. Etrangement la force qui émanait de cet étrange personnage lui rappelait celle de Calina comme s'ils étaient …liés.

Il avança d'un pas.

Nous connaissons celle que vous cherchez.

Elizabeth lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'ignora. Il avança encore. Il était maintenant à portée de leurs armes. Teyla et John ne comprenaient pas.

Où est-elle ?

Elle se cache.

Si elle était vraiment ce qu'elle disait, elle ne se cacherait pas. Elle n'est pas digne de prétendre être notre cheffe.

Je ne prétends pas l'être. La voix avait surgi de nulle part et tous excepté Mckay, semblait étonné et un peu effrayé.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite ensuite. Andreros hurla à ses hommes de faire feu. Des rayons d'énergie verte balayaient l'endroit, les hommes d'Atlantis s'étaient réfugiés où ils pouvaient. Tandis qu'ils observaient l'étrange ballet d'une femme qui semblait surnaturelle, Calina virevoltait dans les airs, revêtue d'un ensemble pourpre qui faisait d'elle une cible de choix. Pourtant chose étrange, où les anciens ne savaient vraiment pas tirer, où elle était simplement hors de leur portée.

_**Je vous conseille de cesser le feu.**_

_Général ? C'est vous ?_

_**Cessez le feu et je me dévoilerai. Priez pour que personne ne sois blessé, surtout pas mon scientifique.**_

Cessez de tirer !

Les soldats disciplinés cessèrent aussitôt et ils eurent la plus belle vision de leur vie. calina quittait lentement les airs, d'immenses ailes lumineuses flattaient l'air. Elle semblait auréolée de gloire. Tout en elle respirait le pouvoir et les hommes acceptèrent immédiatement son autorité. Un genou à terre, croisant les poignets au dessus de leurs têtes, ils reconnaissaient son statut supérieur. C'était l'antique salut réservé aux rois et aux reines, aux immortels de leur race. Il n'y en avait hélas plus depuis si longtemps…

Calina se tourna vers les humains et murmura « Mckay… » avant de se perdre dans un brouillard de sons et de lumière. Elle était là sans être là. Son esprit était perdu entre les limbes et la vie réelle. Ce fut Andreros qui la sauva en apposant son front contre le sien alors qu'elle était à terre devant un Rodney méfiant et jaloux, il la ramena vers eux, vers la vie. tremblante, elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée et reprit conscience du monde. Elle croisa le regard de Rodney et y vit de l'incompréhension, la peur de la perdre…tant de rage…

Je vais bien. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'exercices…

Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

Alors, tu ne veux plus ma mort ?

Oh non. Je ne le croyais pas possible, même si je l'espérais. Vous êtes vivante, je ne sais par quel miracle…

Celui des Tori. Ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé. Il leva son regard vers Elizabeth et Teyla.

Vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle de mon peuple. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que votre geste représente pour nous.

Et notre présence ici ?

Si Calina Kalisténès vit, les ordres que j'ai reçu sont d'office annulé.

Comment est-ce possible ? les ordres d'un général ne peuvent être annulé que par…

Il lui sourit.

Ils n'ont pas fait cela !

Si…

Je vais les tuer………comment ont-ils osé ! sans mon accord. Je vais les massacrer.

Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ? C'est un grand honneur…l'immortalité, le pouvoir, la royauté…

Non. Ce sont des chaînes pour l'éternité. Je n'en veux pas.

Vous ne pouvez faire marche arrière. D'autant que notre nation va mal, très mal.

Je refuse d'en entendre d'avantage. Disparaissez tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous hais tous.

Elle disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles pourpre. Andreros avait ramené à la surface trop de souvenirs douloureux pour qu'elle puisse affronter encore le monde. Elle souffrait tellement, elle aurait voulu pouvoir être comme autrefois, avant tout cela, mais elle ne savait plus comment faire. Elle savait comme pouvait être l'amour, bon et doux, cependant elle ne se rappelait plus comment parvenir à cet état de grâce. Ses souvenirs fuyaient désespérement. Son esprit sombrait lentement. Trop de vie, trop de temps, sa raison en souffrait et personne ne pouvait l'aider, comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Non…personne…

Pourtant un nom lui revenait en mémoire, toujours, tandis qu'elle sombrait inexorablement… « Rodney…aide-moi… »

Chapitre 3 Relations diplomatiques.

Calina flottait dans un brouillard de sensations étranges, mélange de plénitude et de douleurs. Les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant se supplantaient à des espoirs de son futur, au fond d'elle brillait une petite flamme de vie qui menaçait de s'éteindre emporter par l'ouragan dans la folie.

De leurs côtés, les atlantes et leurs « ennemis » semblaient désapointés. Ils mirent les choses à plat, mieux valait vider les problèmes pour se concentrer sur le nouveau, à savoir récupérer leur reine avant qu'elle ne se mette en danger. Mckay tremblait pour Calina, ce regard vide avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, cette détresse qui émanait d'elle et plus que tout cette envie de disparaître. Comment le sait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais il sentait qu'elle était à bout, trop de vie, trop de temps, trop de mort, son esprit était comme brisé. Brisée…

Il faut que cela cesse !

Rodney, calmez-vous…

Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Elle se laisse mourir et vous continuez à vous disputer comme des gamins pour savoir qui aura le droit d'avoir quoi. Le prochain qui ose ne serait-ce qu'élevez la voix pour autre chose que la sauver, je l'eviscère. Compris ?

Dr. Mckay. Regard noir de Rodney à Andreros. Je veux la sauver, mais j'ignore comment.

Je la sens. Elle souffre, mais elle refuse de me laisser l'atteindre. _Trop fragile…_

Vous avez entendu ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle a parlé à travers vous…les yeux de Rodney virèrent au violet et la douce voix atlante ressonna.

_Morts…tous morts. Mon enfant, mon ange, ma famille, pourquoi ? Que vous avaient-ils fait ? Innocents, si doux et vous les avez tués ! Je vous hais, je vous hais tous. Jamais vous ne reverrez l'aube. Jamais !_

Il y eut un flash de lumière et Rodney tomba à genoux. Il pleurait.

Tant de douleur. Oh…je vous en prie. Faites cesser cela, je ne le supporte pas. Je vous en supplie, j'ai si mal. Ma tête…mon cœur…je vous en supplie…non…arrêtez…

Que se passe-t-il ? Général ?

Calina lui a transmis une partie de son essence, ce qui fait sa force, sa mémoire.

Il souffre. Il faut l'aider.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout va bientôt se terminer.

Oui. Par sa mort ! Elizabeth, laissez-moi…

Non Carson. Laissez le.

Je ne vous permets pas.

Elle en a fait l'un des notres. Il vivra.

Calina ? Fiévreux, tremblant, Rodney se mit debout. Il avait le regard vague et une sorte de fascination dans le regard.

Tout est si beau…Calina…

_Suis ma lumière, je t'ouvrirai les portes de l'éternité…_

Empêchez le de partir !

Quoi ?

Faites ce que je vous dis ! Elle veut mourir avec lui.

Laissez le aller, nous le suivrons.

Il y eut un regard entre Andreros et le major sheppard. Ils se comprirent instantanément et :

Formation de combat. Nous allons chercher notre reine !

Le cri de guerre de atlantes réveilla la base et les soldats suivirent Rodney d'un seul mouvement humain et atlante, uni dans la même cause.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte immense. Rodney les y attendait.

C'est la serre. Derrière elle se trouve la Salle…

Elle vous attend.

Rodney ouvrit les portes. Et la lumière du levant illumina la serre. Lumière, couleurs, odeurs, tout se mélait et ils virent au fond une ouverture de cristal. Les atlantes et SGA-1 pénétrèrent dans la salle. Andreros hurla.

Non, je t'interdis de faire cela !

Depuis quand es-tu autorisé à tutoyer ta reine ?

Tu ne peux pas mourir.

J'ai choisi l'exil, l'éternité.

Ce coma éternel est pire que la mort. Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Songe à ton peuple.

Mon peuple est traitre.

Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner.

J'ai vécu toute ma vie en fonction de ce que je devais ou pouvais faire. Aujourd'hui tout se termine.

JE T'AIME. IL T'AIME. Elle se retourna.

Tu ne peux pas nous laisser. Sa voix suppliante sembla la faire hésiter. Les pleurs glissait dans la voix de Rodney lorsqu'il reprit après lui.

Tu avais vraiment l'intention de partir ? de me laisser derrière ?

Je…

Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Un morceau de cristal brilla dans la main du scientifique. Tu sais, je t'aurai défendu jusqu'à la mort et au-delà, mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, une fois que tu aurais été sauvée et que tu aurais retrouvé ton monde, moi je serai parti. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

Et le sang coula…

Non ! Rodney…

Pardonnez moi. John…dis à Elizabeth que je suis désolé.

Non. Tu lui diras toi-même. Cate se pencha sur Rodney.

Non, je t'en prie. Tu dois vivre, qui me fera rire si tu ne joues pas au pitre ? qui boulottera mes réserves de chocolat si tu n'es pas là ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes…Tu me manquerais trop…

Mon ange ?

Laisse moi Andreros, c'est lui que j'aime

Je sais. Je le savais déjà avant que tu ne le sache. Il suffit de voir vos yeux. Tu sais que tu peux le ramener…

Comment ?

Cela me coute de te dire cela, je sais que tu partiras pour toujours, mais te savoir malheureuse, m'est insupportable.

…

Echange ton immortalité contre sa vie. tu seras mortelle à ton tour avec lui…

Je…merci. Elle eut un sourire et embrassa Rodney, tout semblait si simple, un baiser, son sang mêlé au sien et les yeux clairs qui la regarderaient…oui si simple.

A deux pas.

- John…

- Teyla, je…

- Moi aussi, John moi aussi. Un baiser langoureux les fit s'envoler quand soudain une voix les figea.

- Vous pourriez pas prendre une chambre !

- RODNEY !

- Ouais ben quoi c'est moi, on va pas en faire tout un fromage non plus !

- Tu es vivant !

- Il semblerait. Cate regarda Teyla et se rapprocha de Rodney.

- J'ai compris, mon amie, je ne touche pas.

Un rire ricocha contre les murs de la salle, tandis que les atlantes repartaient attendris par l'histoire touchante. Andreros était sur le point de franchir la porte quand :

Vous serez toujours une reine pour moi, quelque soit ce qui suivra.

Puissent nos peuples trouver la paix.

Amis ?

Amis. Maintenant va botter les fesses aux Wraiths comme je te l'ai appris.

Il eut un regard jaloux vers Rodney et embrassa Cate.

En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Ne leur dis pas.

Promis. Officiellement Atlantis a été détruite par les Wraiths et la reine perdue dans la bataille.

Merci.

De rien. Le regard triste, il disparut enfin, laissant les amis feter leurs amours naissants. Le quattor attendait impatiemment Elizabeth lorsque…

Désolée, j'ai été retardée. Derrière elle, Carson décoiffée, la chemise à l'envers rapportait à Elizabeth les dossiers qu'elle avait oublié.

Eli, t'as oublié…Il rougit furieusement sous les rires de ses amis. Tout était parfait…tout était simple. La vie était belle. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pouvait plus le changer.


End file.
